The Double Date
by AnotherMagicalSummer
Summary: Because it HAD to happen. (this is straight up fan service for myself because I just really wanted the double date to play out...)
1. Chapter 1

The Double Date. (Because it HAD to happen.)

Amy never understood the purpose of double dates. Throughout all her years of marriage she never understood other couples who would delight in the concept, "Ooooh! We should double date!" They would squeal. "We should..." Amy would nod in response with empty eyes, hoping that nothing would actually come of that. Why were other couples always so eager to hang out exclusively with another couple? Amy always suspected it had something to do with secretly proving which couple was the better one, which made her really hate the concept even more.

So when Jonah insisted on the double date, Amy cringed hoping he was just being theoretical. But apparently, nope. This...was, uh, happening. She sat in the car while Alex drove, silently praying this would be the shortest night of her life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jonah didn't know WHAT he had been thinking. He kept glancing at his reflection in the side view mirror as Kelly drove to the restaurant singing happily along to the radio, oblivious to Jonah's cringing at his own reflection. Finally he sighed and tried to relax into the seat. He just hoped that seeing her happy with someone else would finally make all these other… feelings… go away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So! Jonah and Kelly, how long have you two been together?" Alex settled the menu down on the table and beamed at the other couple.

"Uh,. Um.." Jonah started, "Several.. Months?" He looked at Kelly with an inquisitive look.

But Kelly looked back at him like he was a child who had forgotten to tie his shoelaces, "Sweetie, it's been 6 months and 3 weeks."

"Right!" Jonah nodded enthusiastically.

"Awesome," Alex nodded in return, "And, uh, you guys met at the store?"

"Yep, yep yep." Jonah keep nodding.

"Actually, " Kelly beamed excitedly, "It's a really funny story, you see, we were both on a dating app, but Amy took Jonah's phone and was pretending to be him on the app.. So here I am thinking I'm having this totally heartfelt convo with Jonah, but actually it was Amy!" Kelly erupted into giggles while Jonah smiled and shifted awkwardly in his chair.

"That's… well, kinda weird?" Alex looked at Amy confused.

Amy opened her mouth to say something but Kelly interjected, "No, no, no, it was hilarious! And it helped break the ice between us." Kelly smiled at Jonah and squeezed his shoulder.

"Ohh," Alex nodded and looked at Amy again, "So you like, helped get them together?"

"Uh-" Amy looked surprised by this but then nodded as well, "Yeah. Yeah I guess I did. You know me, a regular ol' matchmaker!"

"Oh yeah! Amy's always like, who can I hook up around here? Who can I set up?" Jonah joined in, and the two started overdoing it with the nervous laughter.

"Who needs to fall in love? Mama's gotta make herself a match!" Amy awkwardly continued.

Alex laughed at this and looked at Amy, "Really?! So who else have you set up?"

"Oh. uh," Amy faltered, "Well, not really.. Anyone.. Per say. But like, in general… sure.."

She trailed off.

The whole table fell silent.

Everyone shifted in their seats and fiddled with their menus. Alex cleared his throat, Jonah eyed him suspiciously. Amy thought about how appealing food poisoning sounded right about now.

"So,.. who wants margaritas?" Kelly finally piped up.

"Oh god yes." Nearly everyone responded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And so, that's how Jonah surprised me on our 3 month anniversary." Kelly giggled after concluding her story.

"Uh, wow" Amy took a swig of margarita number 2, "I, uh, had no idea Jonah could be so… romantic." She wanted to die, that was the third story Kelly had told so far about Jonah, The Sweetest Boyfriend Ever.

"Well, yeah!" Jonah looked smug at Amy's response, "I'm a very romantic boyfriend" He announced proudly looking pointedly at Amy.

"Hey, good for you man!" Alex nodded oblivious to the look Jonah had just given Amy, "You gotta keep your chica happy, you know?"

"Hey, cheers to that man!" Jonah reached out his glass and clinked it to Alex's. "And, so, uh.. You…" He pointed at Alex while still holding his glass, "You! You better make this one happy, yeah?" He pointed at Amy, "Better make her.. Yep-" He cut himself off by taking a final swig of his margarita and placed the glass back on the table looking bewildered with himself.

Amy silently raised her eyebrows and finished off her drink as well.

"Well, that's easy when you've got a girl this sweet, huh?" Alex grinned and placed an arm around Amy.

Amy smiled awkwardly. "So, uh, where is that waiter?" She just wanted this dinner to be over.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And that, was our first date" Alex grinned concluding the story while Amy worked on margarita number 4.

"Oh that's sooo sweet" Kelly cooed.

"Uh yeah," Jonah coughed and pushed some food around his plate, "that's really sweet. Super sweet. Super nice that, uh, you two,.. You know, like, met and like, liked each other and then.. You know.. Started dating. Very super sweet." He was doing his nodding too fast for a normal human, thing.

Kelly beamed and nodded at the other couple while also giving Jonah a side eye, he was rambling a bit too much.

"Uh huh, it worked out nicely, with like, timing" Amy smiled sweetly at Alex, who grinned in return.

"Ah yes, timing!" Jonah leaned enthusiastically back in his chair, "Timing is really everything, they say."

"Oh, do 'they' say that?" Amy raised her eyes sarcastically at him.

"Yes, THEY do." Jonah nodded pointedly, "They say, it's ALL in the timing. The timing of the meeting. The timing of the liking."

"Well," Amy shrugged, "they also say, that if it's really meant to be with another person, timing doesn't matter, you just make it work."

"But what if you can't make it work because of the timing!?" Jonah suddenly snapped.

"You think me getting pregnant as a teenager was good timing? No, but we made it work!" Amy snapped back just as suddenly.

"Yeah and look how great THAT worked out for you!" Jonah snapped again. In response Kelly gasped slightly and Amy fumbled quietly with her napkin. Alex looked wide eyed and uncomfortable.

"No, uh, Amy.. no, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, that… that wasn't.. I'm sorry.." Jonah softened and looked terribly ashamed.

"It's.. yeah.. No.. don't worry…" Amy tried to wave away all of Jonah's words. "It's fine." She finished lamely.

Just then the waiter came by with the check.

"Well,.. How's that for good timing?" Alex tried to joke, but only Kelly laughed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy finally smiled thinking about how the dinner was almost over. It had been awkward, but soon it would just be an awkward memory she could hope to forget. They were almost out of the woods, as they waited for the waiter to return with their credit cards, when Kelly had to open her adorable cute little mouth.

"So that was fun!" She declared, " and only a little awkward, considering…" She smiled both at Jonah and then Amy. Clearly she was trying to make a joke but Amy cringed and Jonah just stared wide eyed ahead of him.

"Considering? Considering what?" Alex looked confused while Amy started shaking her head while making a mental note to strangle Kelly at a later date.

"Well, it's silly, but Jonah use to have a crush on Amy and Amy used to have a crush on Jonah…" Kelly rolled her eyes like this was all the silliest nonsense anyone had ever heard of, "And they kissed, but that was forever ago, right guys? But the whole store saw the footage of it and well, it's been awkward between these two since then." Kelly motioned to both Jonah and Amy like they were a couple of mischievous kittens.

"Awkward? No, it's,... no…" Jonah stuttered.

"We've not been - No. We've been totally normal!" Amy shrugged, being overly casual.

"Hold up," Alex blinked as he tried to catch up, "You two use to like each other?"

"Oh, well .. barely" Amy waved her hands unnecessarily in front of her.

"Ancient history-" Jonah nodded, but then looked surprised at Amy, "wait...Barely?"

Amy looked uncomfortable, "Well, yeah.. I mean.. Yeah. JUST a crush." She looked at Alex to reassure him, "It was just a crush. In the past."

"Yeah, but we DID kiss!" Jonah insisted and looked pointedly at Alex, like Jonah was somehow winning a game. But Amy narrowed her eyes at Jonah, like he was the craziest person to ever exist.

"We.. uh, we did. But that was before even Jonah and Kelly were together." Amy responded in a measured voice while shooting Jonah a look.

"Yeah, and Amy was still married! She wasn't dating ANYONE back then." Jonah announced like he was making a really strong point.

Amy scrunched her nose and shrugged, "Well,.. Technically I was dating my husband…"

"But NOT me!" Jonah continued loudly, several margaritas buzzing through his system, "Never! Never did she date me. Nope! Not then. Not now. Because now there's is Kelly and I remember her name and we're moving in together and that's great. And Amy was married and now there is you." Jonah paused and pointed at Alex, "Congratulations Alex! It's you she is dating and not m-" Jonah caught himself awkwardly, "Not anyone else. Not a single other person. Which is great. This is great." He finished lamely while everyone else stared at him like they had just witnessed a car crash.

"And here you all go," The waiter suddenly appeared returning their credit cards in a bubble of positivity, "Hope you all have a great evening!"

"Great, great, great." Jonah echoed as the waiter walked away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

The Mistake. (Later that night.)

Okay, so the double date had been a mistake.

"I didn't even want to go! I just went to be a supportive girlfriend because you insisted! And then you were so weird the whole time! Rambling, nervous, snapping at Amy, you didn't even remember how long we'd been together?! And what was that whole thing about 'Congratulations Alex'?! Do you have a problem with him dating her?! It's because you wish you were the one dating her, right?! I can't believe this, I'm such an idiot!"

Yeeeah, ...the double date had been a really big mistake.

Clearly those... feelings… Jonah had, that he hoped would go away, didn't go away. Kelly yelled at him the whole drive back to her apartment, then continued to yell at him at her apartment while Jonah helped himself to several more drinks while he tried to get a grasp on his feelings. Finally Kelly kicked him out and Jonah had called an uber. He knew what to do. He had an idea. The double date had been a mistake, but THIS… This would definitely not be.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, you sure, there's nothing more between you and Jonah? Cause I don't want to get in the way,.. We've only been on a few dates.." Alex nervously stumbled over his words as he drove the two of them back.

Amy sighed, "Jonah is dating Kelly. There's nothing going on between Jonah and me."

"Alright, but does HE know that?" Alex raised his eyebrows, "Cause I was getting some major jealousy vibes from him back there…"

"You think?" Amy looked at him and then shook her head, "No. I mean, Jonah is just an odd guy. He has a terrible sense of humor, don't take him seriously."

"Okay, if you say so." Alex grinned at her. "You know what I DO take seriously?" He then asked her coyly.

Amy couldn't help but blush at his tone, "What's.. What's that?"

"You. And how beautiful you are."

"Oh, no, that's not… oh, you think? oookay. Thank you…" Amy got all flustered and smiled. It was nice to be dating someone again. It was nice to be looked at like that and complimented.

He pulled up in front of Amy's house. On a whim, before she could stop herself, Amy blurted out, "You want to come in?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jonah braced himself in the back of the uber. He knew he was drunk at this point. He'd had too much to drink at dinner, too much at Kelly's apartment. But he still felt pretty much totally sure that THIS was a great idea. BEST idea. Totally not a mistake. The double date had been a mistake. But not this.

The uber pulled up in front of Amy's house, and Jonah stumbled out. He made his way to her front door, congratulated himself on being a man of action, and then rang her doorbell.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Things had just started getting steamy on the couch with Alex, when Amy's doorbell rang. She looked up from their makeout session, alarmed.

"Who- what? At this hour?"

"Maybe it's just kids,..playing pranks?" Alex looked confused as well.

"Do kids even play doorbell pranks anymore?" Amy asked as she stood up, "Aren't they all too busy looking at their phones?"

Alex laughed as Amy walked to the door, straightening her top. Alex whistled at her from the couch, "Oh stop!" She giggled a him before opening the door.

"Jonah!"

"Yes, Oh yes, Hello Amy. It is.. I. Greetings" In drunken Jonah's attempt to sound casual and sober, he just sounded overly formal instead.

"Um, greetings." Amy initially stifled a laugh, but then grew concerned. "What are you doing here? And, are you alright? It's… late."

"Late, it is! But, is it… too late?" Jonah countered.

"Uh, yeah,... some could argue that it is, in fact, too late." Amy responded sarcastically and checking her watch, "It's nearly midnight Jonah."

"Never too late!" Jonah suddenly loudly declared, causing Amy to wince slightly. "Timing may be everything. BUT…"Jonah leaned forward and tapped on his forehead, "I've realized, we MAKE our own timing. YEAH. I'm blowing your mind, aren't I?"

Amy shook her head, she looked over at Alex who was watching this wide eyed from the couch. Amy looked bewildered, but Alex mouthed "I told you!" at her.

"Who.. who you.. Looking at?" Jonah stumbled forward into Amy's house and peeked around the door to see Alex on the couch. "Alex! Alex, my man, Alex.. The beverage guy. The greatest guy. Alex. And yet, it's not too late Alex. NOT. TOO. LATE. I'm making my timing and I'm making it work.. I don't care.. Alex.. I don't care that you are here…" Jonah stumbled forward a bit more, but Amy grabbed on to him to stop him.

"Jonah.. Um, I think you need to go home and sleep. A lot. Like, right now." Amy looked over at Alex, "Can you call a cab or an uber.. Or something…?" Alex reached for his phone and started tapping around.

"No, no sleep. I came here to make my timing. I'm making my timing, Amy! Because! Because you are the moon to the stars.. Remember the stars Amy? I always remember… because that was the day. You shine like the moon,.. To my stars…All of my stars..." Jonah paused, "Kelly yelled at me. Like, a lot."

"Ah." Amy said nodding. She looked at Alex who held up his phone and gave a thumbs up, Amy gave a small smile. An uber was on the way to pick Jonah up.

"Amy, I messed it all up. All the timing, it's all messed up." Jonah suddenly looked sad, and she then felt something break inside of her.

"Everything is fine, Jonah. Nothing is messed up."

"Is it? Really?" He whispered and looked intently at her. Amy just shook her head, she didn't know. There was something about the way he was looking at her that caused the breath to be knocked out of her.

Then suddenly Jonah leaned forward and kissed Amy. He wrapped his arms around her and he smelled like alcohol, but also… laundry detergent. Amy froze in shock and felt his lips pressed to hers and his body against hers. And for just a fraction of a moment she lost herself in the sensation, she moved her lips against his, but then stepped back suddenly and pushed him off of her, feeling flustered.

"Uh, what was that?" Alex asked, still standing by the couch holding his phone.

"Nothing!" Amy announced defensively.

"Um-" Jonah stumbled, then suddenly took off towards the bathroom.

Amy and Alex just looked at each other as they heard the sounds of Jonah throwing up.

"I should go." Alex seemed mad now as he grabbed his things.

"Oh no.. um.." Amy searched for words

"You kissed him back, I'm leaving." Alex said more pointedly and then left.

When Jonah returned from the bathroom, Amy was just standing alone and looking lost in her own living room.

"Amy, your house is like a regular tilt-a-whirl, did you know that? Let me tell you, it is and you should get someone to fix it…" Jonah stumbled to the couch and threw himself down on it, "I'm just gonna,.. Lay here till it stops.. Just for a second…" And he immediately passed out.

Amy heard a honking outside, it was the uber they'd called for Jonah, who was clearly not going anywhere. She opened the door and waved the car away. After she shut the door again, she leaned on it and sighed. The double date had been a mistake.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The Mess. (The next day.)

When Jonah awoke early in the morning on Amy's couch, everything slowly and painfully came back to him. "Oh,.. great." He whispered sarcastically to himself. "Great, great, great..." The sun was just rising and the house was dead silent, Amy must be asleep. He quietly gathered himself together and snuck out. Outside in the fresh air he decided he would just walk for a bit before calling himself an uber. He needed to breath and think.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Amy awoke later to an empty house, but she was relieved. She didn't want to deal with hungover Jonah, she didn't want to deal with angry Alex. She just wanted to breath,... and think.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Heading back into work, Amy convinced herself that everything was going to be fine. Okay. Totally normal. So, maybe things wouldn't work out with Alex, that's okay. And maybe things would be awkward with Jonah, that's okay too. Everything was fine, okay and normal.

"So.. should we talk?" Jonah suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, like a ninja of awkward feelings. Amy sighed, so much for fine, okay and normal.

"Uh, no,.. I don't think so, that's not necessary…" Amy quickly stumbled through words while trying to restock some shelves. Jonah just paused and stared at her while she continued to work. "Seriously Jonah, don't worry about it." She waved her hand at him, like a he was an annoying fly she wanted to leave.

"No." Jonah responded, still just staring at her and not leaving, "No, is this just how it's going to be?!" Jonah was keeping his voice down, thankfully, but he was also getting worked up. "Everytime we kiss, you are just going to WAVE it away?!" He obnoxiously mimicked Amy's hand wave she'd just done causing her to look at him sharply.

"I'd hardly call it a kiss, Jonah," Amy spoke intensely while also keeping her voice down, she looked around them to make sure no one was listening but thankfully they were at the back of the store where there wasn't a lot of foot traffic. "You were drunk."

"So?!" Jonah responded, "And what? Last time didn't count because you were scared?! We can't keep kissing just to have YOU decide it 'barely' counts..., and 'hardly' happened…"

"We just… we don't need to talk about it!" Amy responded feeling flustered at how direct Jonah was being.

"This!" Jonah pointed at her like a detective who'd solved a crime, "This is what I mean! You NEVER want to talk about it! You had a crush on me and I never knew! And how was I ever to know?!" Jonah did an exaggerated shrug, "You never talk about your feelings! I'm walking around thinking you can just barely put up with me, but you secretly have a crush on me?"

"Well!" Amy felt herself getting defensive, "Well, I- it's not like you ever told me how YOU felt!"

Jonah looked flabbergasted, "WHAT do you think last night was?!" He paused and stared at her before continuing, "I may have been drunk, yeah,.. But THAT is what I was trying to do, I was trying to tell you how I feel!"

"So, what?! You decided that you like me again, now?! Now that I'm dating someone?" Amy threw her hands up in frustration.

"No!" Jonah raised his voice, "No, not NOW, Amy... Always! I've always liked you!"

"Oh… get a room already…" An elderly woman pushing a cart suddenly interrupted them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

The Aftermath.

That night Amy's doorbell rang again, she sighed and opened to it not really surprised to see Jonah standing there yet again.

"Before you say anything," He held his hands up defensively, "I'm totally sober!" He grinned.

"Ah,.. okay.." Amy looked down at her shoes. After their conversation earlier at work had been interrupted, they hadn't talked since. She was nervous and maybe a little happy to see him, but really unsure of where this was gonna go.

"Can I.. can I come in?" Jonah wiped his hands nervously on his pants as he talked.

"...yeah," Amy moved to let him in. "I don't know, do you want some water,.. Or something?"

"No,.." Jonah shook his head while glancing nervously around, '"I, um, just want to talk. I know you don't like to talk but… I just-"

"Jonah," Amy suddenly interrupted, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never spoke to you about how I felt, but by the time I figured it out you were with Kelly and… I mean, Adam and I, we NEVER talked...about our feelings… and well, obviously that went well… but … I'm just not use to it. And now, well, I just don't know what to say… But, I'm sorry if I made you feel like kissing you didn't mean anything… I guess maybe it did.."

Jonah raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, "You guess… maybe? ...It did?"

"Well, yeah… sure. Yes." She nodded, "Fine. Are you happy?"

"A… little," He smiled nervously at her, "I'm also sorry, sorry for showing up drunk and crashing your date and kissing you in front of your date… that was,.. Not really how I wanted all that to go…"

Amy chuckled, "Yeah THAT,.. Was.. something. Alex was pissed." Amy laughed a little harder, "I don't think I'll be seeing him again.."

"I'm sorry" Jonah quietly responded.

"Nah,.. it's fine."

They stood there awkwardly in silence for a minute, just looking around only slightly making eye contact.

"How's Kelly?" Amy finally spoke.

"Oh," Jonah looked surprised to hear her name, but then continued sheepishly, "Yeeeah,.. She's pissed too. There was lots of yelling. I guess… I guess it's pretty upsetting to realize that your boyfriend has feelings for someone else.."

"Yeeah," Amy chuckled again, "probably not the best call,...insisting on a double date with someone you…" Amy hesitated, saying it outloud seemed like too much.

"..With someone that I like more than my girlfriend…" Jonah finished for her, he smiled shyly and looked at his shoes, "Yep. Nope. It was a big mistake. I've… I've made a lot of mistakes."

"Yeah you have.." Laughed Amy, "probably starting with dropping out of business school-"

"No" Jonah interrupted and looked more seriously at her, "No, that.. That wasn't a mistake. If I hadn't done that.. I never would have met you." He looked at her and caught her eyes. "Anything that led me to you, could never be a mistake." His voice was quiet but steady.

Amy's breath caught in her throat. Jonah had flirted with her before, he'd smiled and given her looks before, but never had he talked quite like this before. Or looked at her quite this intensely.

"Jonah, do you want to know how I feel?" Amy found her breath but her voice was quiet.

"Yes." Jonah said with a begging excitement, he clasped his hands together in a praying position and looked up at the ceiling, "Oh my god, Yes. Please."

She chuckled at his reaction and cleared her throat. "The last guy I had a crush on got me pregnant and then became my husband for 15 years. It never dawned on me that I would ever have another crush. So,.. I was a little slow to pick up on my own feelings. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't remember really even how to...date. Nevermind date as an adult. I,.. I don't want to mess up… anything. Regardless of how it may seem, I do really value our friendship… what if.. What if I like you, but I mess it up.. And then I lose a friend?"

"If anyone is going to mess this up, it's me" Jonah quickly interjected with a nervous grin.

"Well, yeah, probably,.." Amy laughed meekly. "I, um,... I do like you. Jonah. I like you quite a bit.. I'm just… I'm nervous."

Jonah grinned and started blushing, he looked like he didn't know where to put his arms or even how to stand anymore. "Well,.. I'm… uh.. I'm nervous too.. That's okay." He took a step towards her, "But, uh, you like me?" He beamed.

"Yes.." Amy sighed "Do you want it in writing or something…? Yes Jonah, I like you. What is this, sixth grade?"

"No, this is great!" Jonah raise his hands excitedly, "See? We are communicating!"

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Amy looked at him suspiciously, "You are gonna make me talk in 'I statements' next, aren't you?"

"I mean.." Jonah looked thoughtful, "it couldn't hurt…"

Amy playfully jabbed him in the arm, but Jonah turned and grabbed her hand gently instead. He slowly pulled her closer. "Here's one: When you smile at me, I feel like...kissing you."

"Huh," Amy tilted her head and grinned, "Well, if you kiss me, I'll kiss you back.."

"No, see, Amy that's not an 'I statement'.. You have to start with-"

"Just kiss me you idiot!" Amy interrupted.

And so he did, finally. He wrapped his arms around her and their lips adjusted to each other, finding a gentle sweet rhythm. She moved her hands to his neck and played gently with the hair near his nape, while he ran his fingers down her spine. They smiled into the kiss and then parted slowly.

"Hey," Amy whispered, "Maybe the double date was a good idea after all."

"The best idea I've ever had," Jonah grinned and moved into kiss her again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


End file.
